gorgeous shirtless
by redprototype150
Summary: I smell that's why im alone, I better quickly go get a new shirt and spray some deodorant on and ill be so quick no one will wonder where I went and disappeared off to.


Gorgeous Shirtless

I was sat around the campfire with the convoy, just watching the fire burn out by itself. Deep in thought as I could only hear the soft sound of people talking to each other.

Looking up from the fire I turn my head to see Carlos and Mikey talking about the new perimeter they were designing, getting bored of their conversion I turned my glaze to see LJ and Betty flirting.

Pulling my lips up in disgust and rolling my eyes at them, they always flirt and it's starting to get old and annoying.

Quickly turning my eye of sight where I see Alice and Chris talking with a beer in his hand. Chris is Claire's older brother only thing is they look alike but he has black hair, I'm guessing he died it black being sick of being a redhead.

Realising I was staring again I turned my head to spot the convoy leader standing next to the tanker far off to the other side of camp having a smoke in deep thought by the looks of it.

Studying her smoking her cigarette in her hand, I was surprised she turned her glaze from the ground to me giving me a smirk.

Nodding my head in shyness I drop my glaze to the floor in embarrassment from getting caught staring at her.

Getting nervousness standing alone and feeling Claire watching me out of the corner of my eye, I shyly tug at the corner end of my green and blue flannel shirt.

I've wore it to bed since I didn't want to get changed while Claire was in the hummer. _You're wondering why well I have a massive crush on her and I'm very shy about my body. _

Bringing my left hand up to the corner of my shirt I lift it to my nose and breathe in getting a sweaty smell. Getting wide eyes at me smelling like sweat I quickly realise _why I'm alone because I smell god I better go get change and put some __deodorant._

Letting go of my collar I turn around and get off from the bus since I was leaning on it and quickly walk away from the camps bonfire.

Walking around the vehicles on the outside as I make my way to the hummer_. I could just quickly take off my shirt and spray some B.O on me and grab a new shirt before no one knows where I've disappeared off to._

I reach the hummer and open the passenger's side door before reaching down on the floor, opening my backpack and grabbing my deodorant and a new red flannel shirt.

Zipping up my bag quickly and loudly slamming the door soft and walking around to the back side of it where no one could see me. _I've done this so many times without getting caught so I knew how quick I had to be_

Standing on the opposite of the hummer facing the convoy's fire. I quickly looked left and right on both sides of me before deciding I was safe.

Dropping my deodorant can on the ground, I start to unbutton my shirt quickly before sliding it off my shoulders to the sandy ground in a rush. Bringing my hands behind my back I unclip my bra strap before letting it drop on the ground with the sweaty shirt. Letting out a release breath I sign at the feeling of being shirtless.

Quickly bending down I grab the deodorant can and take off the lid before holding it out in front of my chest, pressing down on the spray button. The deodorant can was lynx impulse

It sprays the stuff out as I hover it in front of my chest to my rib and abs following to my armpits and back to my neck and shoulders before taking my finger off the spray button.

Signing as I could smell the deodorant, the smell was fresh and misty with a scent of exciting fruity and an impulsive rusty smell which made me smell like a teenage boy.

Bending down I pick up the lid and place it back on the can, putting the can back on the ground as I grab the shirt and start to unbutton it in front of me.

As I was about to put it on, I heard a loud gasp in front of me making me snap my head up to see Claire standing in front of me with her mouth open with wide eyes. _Oh shit_

Out of shock I quickly put the shirt in front of me on my chest out of shyness and surprise she saw me shirtless.

Hiding my small hard breasts from her but only covering my boobs leaving my strong abs standing out in the sunlight showing my stomach line with my abs and rib cage poking out at her.

We didn't talk or say anything we just stared at each other in silence feeling the awkward silence in the air making it tenser than ever. _Oh my god what the fuck_

Her green eyes staring at me before casting her eyes down my chest to my abs and stomach making me feel even worse as I was half naked in front of her.

I felt very hot in the face and I knew I was blushing deeply because I wasn't expecting her to walk in on me when I'm shirtless.

Holding the shirt tightly to my chest I watch her slowly step forward coming closer to me making me drop my glaze to the ground in shyness.

I was expecting her to apologise to me and walk away not looking back at me.

I was surprised when I felt her lift my chin up to meet her dark green eyes staring into mine causing me to freeze on the spot. I feel one of her hands gasping mine as the other one remained on my cheek.

'Your gorgeous' she whispered softy to me making me smile at her at her comment. Her hand that was holding mine, carefully unhooked my fingers onto the shirt hiding my chest from her.

All I could do all stare at her in confusion and shyness.

One finger by finger she slowly unhooked my fingers and carefully took the shirt from my chest, making me hold back a moan as the cold wind touch my chest.

I watched her drop her face to look and view my chest as she let out a long breath before taking the hand from my cheek to my abs.

Tracing the line in the middle of my abs, causing me to suck in a breath as I feel her cold soft long fingers touching my abs and stomach line.

'You're so gorgeous shirtless' she stuttered out quietly just enough for me to hear her say.

Not sure how to repose I just nodded my head and let out a small grunt at her touching my old scars from my childhood.

Back when I was 13 years old I used to ride motorbikes for a living and have had lots of accidents which scared me on my body.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt her placed a cold hand on my nipple making me let out a low moan at the feelings, I could see her smiling in front of me. I felt her twisting my other nipple making me grid my teeth together trying not to be too loud.

She must have saw me bitting down on my lips.

she leaned forward and captured my lips in her as I returned the kiss, turning my head and putting one hand on her lower back and the other hand on the back of her neck playing with the little bit of hairs.

I felt her lick my bottom lip asking for entrance and moaning at her opening her mouth on mine, letting her tongue play with the inside of mine.

I felt her smile against my lips making me groan at her. We only pulled apart for air as we leaned our foreheads together smiling at each other.

After a few minutes of her twisting and pulling at my hard nipples and tracing circles and patterns on my abs and stomach and my ribcage she stood up with the flannel shirt in her hand.

She put her arms around my neck.

Putting the shirt over my shoulders and pulling my right arm up as she placed it in the sleeve and did the same with my left arm_. Really dressing me I'm 18 I can dress myself Claire I can do it myself_

Once she put both of my arms though she lined the shirt up before buttoning it up for me. Watching her buttoning my shirt up was very surprising to see at least.

'I can do that you know' I stutter to her, she just chuckles at my blush before pinching my cheek.

Finally doing the last button up, she brings her hands around my neck to fix the collar before smiling and nodding at her work at dressing me.

'Even better with a flannel shirt on' she said to me causing me laugh at her.

Bending down to pick up my discarded bra and deodorant can, opening the back door of the hummer and throwing them in.

Closing the door and turning back to me, leaning forward to my neck and taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

'Your deodorant is intoxicating Kmart' she whispered in desire giving me a smirk.

'Oh yes I just was going to spray myself and change before I went over to you' I told her finally getting my guts back.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised

'I wanted to spray myself because I don't want you to think I smell' I explained to her as I see her nod in understanding.

'Well you smell fantastic' she told me giving me a smirk before grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

Nodding my head as I shock to say at least.

'Never knew you were toned and strong around the stomach' she told me making me blush at her comments.

'You never asked' I replied to her giving her an innocent smile.

'Well you just didn't know you had abs Kmart' she explained giving me a small smile

'Yes well now you do Claire' I told her with an emotionless face.

'What were those scars from?' she asked with a worried expression on her beautiful face as she placed her hands on my hips stoping me from escaping.

'Motorbike crushes' I explained to her giving her a cheeky grin.

'Wait you ride dirt bikes?' she said out loud in surprise.

'Did' I corrected her as I watched her expression change.

'You never told me Kmart' she said to me with a frown on her face.

'Like I said before you never asked' I repeated back to her in boredom.

She just nodded her head at me before dropping her hands from my hips.

'We should get back' she said as I was about to walk but she held her arm out across my chest stopping me in progress. What the hell

She dropped her arm and held her hand out, silently asking me to hold her hand. Looking up at her face, I gasp her hand in mine and she entwined our hands together before leading me back to the campsite. We were both smiling the way back to the bonfire.


End file.
